Type 1 diabetes (T1D) occurs when insulin-secreting beta cells (β-cells) in endocrine islets are destroyed due to autoimmunity. Cell replacement therapy using cadaveric islets is a viable treatment option for end-stage T1D patients. However, a severe shortage of cadaveric organs has focused attention on the need for ways to generate beta-like cells from other sources.
Although embryonic ductal cells have been shown to be multipotent and capable of giving rise to duct, acinar and endocrine lineages in mouse models (Solar et al. 2009; Kopinke & Murtaugh 2010; Kopp et al. 2011a) it has generally remained controversial as to whether adult pancreatic ducts include progenitor cells or stem cell-like cells that can give rise to non-ductal pancreatic cells such as endocrine or acinar cells in vivo (Solar et al. 2009; Kopinke & Murtaugh 2010; Kopp et al. 2011a; Inada et al. 2008; Xu et al. 2008).
Regardless, it would be desired to create methods that would give the ability to readily identify, expand and differentiate pancreatic ductal stem or progenitor cells into beta-like cells in vitro to alleviate the organ shortage problem.